World
by PhoenixWormwood137
Summary: The first time the Doctor and his TARDIS ran away, it wasn't from monsters or horrors. No, they ran from Gallifrey, the day he stole her and she stole him... Imagine any Doctor you'd like. Songfic based on World by Five For Fighting :D


**I know this oneshot really applies to the first Doctor, but if you're reading this, I'd like you to imagine _your_ Doctor. Which one did you love? Which one is _yours_? I wrote this with Ten in mind. I'm sure there will be those of you who think Eleven, he's a smashing Doctor. And there might be Nine or Classic Doctor fans here, I don't know. I just want you to imagine _your_ Doctor. Thanks :)**

**Also, if you want to look up the song it's called World by Five For Fighting. :) ****I'd love it if you listened to it, as it was the inspiration for this, and it really sets the tone, but I gotta warn you that it doesn't match up time-ing wise with the story (you can't really listen along with it properly if you're reading), and I cut some lines because I didn't need them...**

* * *

><p>~World~<p>

The Doctor and the TARDIS

* * *

><p>She couldn't hope to find a companion, not now. All the stars lay behind a lock that she had no way of reaching. But she still dreamed.<p>

He, too, wanted a way out. All of Time and Space, he could see. But seeing wasn't enough. He needed to touch and breathe and laugh at the skies beyond Gallifrey…

What stopped everyone else from agreeing? Why did no one else see the potential and the worlds that could be built and the good that could be done?

_Got a package full of wishes_

She was dusty, and the silhouette of his hand lay on her side.

Her day had come.

And his.

He lay his forehead on her and the dust was in his hair … A whole world inside the box … Anything they wanted.

_A time machine_

_A magic wand_

_A globe made out of gold_

_No instructions or commandments_

_Laws of gravity or indecisions to uphold_

Hundreds of years old, the both of them, but now they were children leaving home for the first time.

Freedom. They both needed it, and the door was unlocked, now.

They were doing more, too, than making a deal and running across the stars. They were falling in love. A madman and his box… And it was as if they could see the things they would build.

_What kind of world do you want? Think anything_

The door closed behind him, and, without any ceremony or stiffness, he touched her console for the first time. Already affectionate. And she read his touch and shifted to suit him.

_Let's start at the start, build a masterpiece… be careful what you wish for_

That's what it was. The potential. It was staggering them both, but a soft stunning, a gentle blow. A new start.

_History starts now._

"Oh," he sighed… "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever known." She laughed in return. Her brilliant noise. He loved that noise.

_Should there be people or peoples … Money, funny pedestals, for fools who never pay … Raise your army, choose your steeple … Don't be shy, the satellites can look the other way_

And they were off. Just like that. Spinning through the Vortex, they shivered as something awoke inside them. This, _this_ was it, what they were made for, what they had been waiting for without knowing it since they were born.

_Lose the earthquakes, keep the faults … Fill the oceans without the salt …_

And as the world and the universe and all of that gorgeous, terrifying and wonderful dimension called Time flashed past them, he spoke.

"Where do you want to go, old girl? When? _What kind of world do you want? Think anything! Let's start at the start - build a masterpiece. Be careful what you wish for…. history starts now."_

_Tomorrow's calling_

_There's more to this than love_

There was more, yes, than love, there was the undertow of right and wrong and heavy, glorious, magnificent things, but those weren't the thoughts filling their minds… they were simply delighted to be together and changing the world. And there was more than tomorrow calling, too - there were a thousand tomorrows, all waiting for their touch.

_What kind of world do you want?_

_What kind of world do you want?_

_What kind of world do you want?_

_Think anything_

_Let's start at the start_

_Build a masterpiece,_

_Yeah_

_History starts now._

_Starts now._

_Be careful what you wish for…_

_._

_Start now._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**I'm so bad at thinking up clever ways to say "I don't own" and "please review..."**

**Here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything! Especially not the song. And I know songfics are technically illegal on here... *shame* ... it just seems like no one really cares if we post them or not.**

**As for "please review"... here it is. Please review.**

**:D thanks for reading!**


End file.
